The objective of this project is to use micellar and vesicular systems, based on functionalized surfactants, for control of the regioselectivity of Diels-Alder reactions. A major part of the project involves the synthesis and characterization of novel ionic surfactants containing the 1,3-diene and dienophile components of the Diels-Alder systems. Characterization often includes both low and high resolution mass spectral analysis utilizing fast atom bombardment (FAB) ionization. Many of our surfactants are not amenable to combustion analysis. Thus high resolution measurements of surfactant ions provides proof of composition that combustion analysis cannot.